


Cicatrices y encuentros inesperados

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Series: Encuentros y cicatrices [1]
Category: Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Las cicatrices siempre habían formado parte de la vida de Jiang Cheng. Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng nunca esperó que las siguientes cicatrices que tuviera en su vida estuviesen ligadas al encuentro de una persona en específico.Y durante aquella noche, obtuvo un sinnúmero de cosas indeseables: un idiota compañero perdido, un zorro ladronzuelo sumamente exasperante, un par de nuevas heridas para añadir a las cicatrices de su «colección» y un encuentro inesperado.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Series: Encuentros y cicatrices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753276
Kudos: 16





	Cicatrices y encuentros inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, esto será una serie de varios OS cuya idea me viene atormentando desde hace un tiempo y necesito expulsarla de mi sistema. Será una serie AU en la cual se incluirán demonios además de otras criaturas sobrenaturales, con el añadido de la temática de mafia, lo cual es algo por lo que tengo debilidad.
> 
> Espero disfruten tanto como yo esté pequeño aporte al fandom.

Las cicatrices siempre habían formado parte de la vida de Jiang Cheng.

Como uno de los pocos humanos que aún persistían en un mundo dominado por demonios, vampiros e innumerables criaturas sobrenaturales, había sido el único sobreviviente cuando su clan fue masacrado por cruentos vampiros, los cuales no perdonaron la supuesta afrenta de no ser espetados como se suponía que creían que deberían ser temidos, por aquellos que consideraban no más que unas meras basuras humanas.

De aquella terrible masacre, solo Jiang Cheng junto a su hermano adoptivo habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes. Y las cicatrices de garras y quemaduras en su cuerpo, le recordaban cada día aquella tragedia sino que las dolorosas eran aquellas que aún yacían en su interior. Mas, aquellas no fueron las únicas cicatrices con las cuales lidió, puesto que tiempo después cuando decidió unirse a la guardia de control, con la determinación de no permitir que ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural abusase de los humanos, él debió enfrentar en las calles numerosas pruebas de las cuales aún conservaba las cicatrices.

Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng nunca esperó que las siguientes cicatrices que tuviera en su vida estuviesen ligadas al encuentro de una persona en específico.

Aquel día el guardián había terminado persiguiendo a un joven ladronzuelo zorro en el distrito de Quishan Wen. Su compañero, un excéntrico vampiro con tendencia a meterse en problemas, se había quedado hacía mucho atrás, haciendo que el guardián maldijese la poca resistencia de su compañero y se cuestionara qué clase de vampiro tan patético tenía como compañero.

Aunque, ya no tuvo tiempo para ocuparse de ello cuando vio en medio de los estrechos callejones iluminados por el resplandor rojizo de los bares y los clubes de aquella zona, al pequeño sinvergüenza que intentaba escabullirse de él.

A la distancia, podía ver la esponjosa cola blanquecina del zorro ladronzuelo, un joven demonio al cual más de una vez había metido en prisión. Mas desde su último encuentro aquel maldito parecía haber aumentado su resistencia.

Gritando una advertencia asió con fuerza su arma, apuntando mientras corría con mayor ímpetu. Y al ver que el joven no se detenía disparó.

El impacto creó una bala de energía púrpura que arrojó una red de energía. Su arma: Zidian, tenía la cualidad de disparar balas de energía que se transformaban en balas de ataque o de captura, según el deseo de su portador.

El zorro logró esquivar aquella red y el guardián maldijo entre dientes.

Decidido a no dejarle escapar, dio vuelta a la izquierda en un callejón. Su respiración era afanosa y el sudor le corría por rostro y cuello, haciendo que algunos mechones de su corto y oscuro cabello se pegaran a su frente.

Finalmente, divisó la salida del callejón y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia una figura que se atravesó en su línea de visión, disparando sin dudar.

La bala de energía se transformó nuevamente en una red la cual atrapó al pequeño delincuente.

Con satisfacción, observó al joven zorro debatirse de forma infructuosa, despotricando un sinnúmero de cosas en contra de él.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te rompa las piernas —amenazó pateando al zorro quien gimió de forma patéticamente lastimera.

—Guardián Jiang —suplicó el joven zorro—. Por favor, ¿qué he hecho yo para que me trate de esta manera?

—No seas descarado —espetó pateando de nuevo al zorro el cual seguía debatiéndose en la red—. Robaste a transeúntes, huiste de la autoridad e insultaste y amenazaste a un guardián. ¿Eso te parece suficiente, pequeña mierda insolente? A ver si una nueva temporada en la cárcel logra arreglar lo incorregible. _Dishi_ (1) —bufó pronunciando aquel nombre con sorna—, creo que tus padres se equivocaron con tu nombre y también, con tu nacimiento.

—Por favor, guardián Jiang, no me lleve a la cárcel. Solo lo hice por mis hermanos. Tengo cinco hermanitos que dependen de mí. Si me lleva a prisión, ¿quién les dará de comer? ¿Quiere dejar a esos pobres chiquillos solos en este cruel mundo? ¿Dónde está su corazón? —lloriqueó sin cesar.

—¡Ya cállate! Tú ni siquiera tienes hermanos —gruñó dando un pisotón al demonio haciendo que gimiera nuevamente dolorido.

Hastiado de todo aquello se agachó, sacando sus esposas dispuesto a llevarle bajo arresto. No podía esperar a terminar con aquel idiota. Tenía cuentas que arreglar con Wong. En definitiva esta vez sí iba a matar a su compañero.

Y una vez hubo esposado a Dishi y la red desaparecido, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes vampiros surgieron del callejón.

—¡Pero miren nada más quién es! —dijo con sorna y arrogancia un joven vampiro de cabellos oscuros en cuya camisa reconoció bordado el emblema del clan de criminales Quishan Wen—. ¿Estás en problemas, Dishi? ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda? Aunque con nosotros no puedo garantizar que te vaya tan bien como con ese tipo. Después de todo, nos debes mucho dinero.

Ante aquello la expresión se tornó lívida, y giró hacia Jiang Cheng suplicante y lleno de pánico.

Jiang Cheng inspiró profundamente intentando calmar su exasperación por tener que lidiar con los problemáticos vampiros del clan Wen.

—Por favor, guardián Jiang, lléveme a la cárcel, rápido —rogó Dishi—. Por favor, no deje que me lleven. Si usted es quien me lleva, prometo no volver a robar jamás. Seré un ciudadano modelo. ¡Hasta haré donaciones para los pequeños huérfanos! Pero, por favor, guardián Jiang, ayúdeme.

—¡Ya cállate! —Frunció el ceño dando un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza del demonio para callarle—. Y ustedes —Clavó una pétrea mirada en los demonios—, váyanse si no quieren problemas.

—Por favor, guardián, nosotros no queremos problemas con la ley —dijo otro de los chicos alzando las manos en son de falsa paz—. Solo queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo.

—Pues parece que su amigo no quiere ser recuperado por ustedes. Si quieren verle vengan a visitarle a la cárcel. De resto, piérdanse —advirtió.

—Tú eres quién debería tener cuidado —interrumpió el primer vampiro que había hablado—. ¿Es que no sabes con quién estás hablando? Deberías tener cuidado con esa lengua si no sabes a quién te diriges, cuando no eres más que un patético humano que debería estar temblando de miedo y mostrando el debido respeto.

—¿Se supone que debería tener miedo de una mierda arrogante como tú? —se burló—. Y deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras. ¿Acaso estás amenazando a un guardián?

—Puede tomarlo como quiera, _guardián_. Pero Dishi se queda con nosotros y luego, una mierda humana como tú lidiará con las consecuencias de su osadía.

El joven zorro chilló aterrado al escuchar su nombre y acto seguido, aquel vampiro se abalanzó hacia él.

Jiang Cheng arrojó a Dishi contra la pared, el cual gritó de dolor. En un movimiento instintivo reaccionó sacando su arma disparando, mas antes de que diese el disparo las filosas uñas del vampiro rasgaron su costado. Hizo una mueca de dolor aunque no se detuvo en su intención de disparar.

Ante su disparo el vampiro felino voló por la onda de energía púrpura de la bala, estrellándose contra una pared la cual se resquebrajó.

Maldiciendo entre dientes llevó su mano izquierda a su costado mientras que con la otra sostenía el arma, viendo cómo la sangre fluía. No era una herida tan profunda a pesar de la clara cicatriz que dejaría, mas aun así podría convertirse en un problema si las cosas se complicaban.

Miró a los jóvenes quienes arremolinaban en torno a él, y a Dishi quien a sus espaldas quien más que un demonio zorro, en aquellos momentos parecía un ratón aterrado acorralado por un gato, sin saber a dónde ir.

—Estás muerto, guardián —amenazó el vampiro incorporándose y sacudiéndose de aquellos subordinados que intentaban ayudarle.

Los ojos de este se tornaron rojizos y la mejilla de Jiang Cheng fue surcada por un profundo corte a causa de la energía del vampiro.

Aunque aquel corte que indudablemente marcaría su piel no le importó a Jiang Cheng. En su lugar afianzó el agarre en su arma. Aquella situación en verdad no se veía bien en lo absoluto. Más cuando había abandonado su comunicador en la patrulla.

Estaba realmente jodido.

De repente, una figura surgió tras los jóvenes. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo cuyos ojos dorados, los cuales refulgían antinaturalmente eran el claro indicio de su naturaleza demoníaca.

Además de ello, el hecho de estar vestido con un indudablemente costoso traje blanco y su porte elegante, le hacían ver tan fuera de lugar en un sucio callejón como lo era aquel.

—Los jóvenes no deberían ser tan irrespetuosos al dirigirse a sus mayores —reprendió con una afable y suave sonrisa el hombre.

El problemático y arrogante vampiro bufó, sonriendo con sorna.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? Métete en tus propios asuntos si no quieres problemas.

—¿Problemas? —inquirió el desconocido parpadeando con aparente perplejidad—. Ah, definitivamente la educación de los jóvenes hoy en día está dejando mucho qué desear —lamentó negando con pesar.

Los jóvenes e incluso Jiang Cheng, contemplaron al sujeto como si estuviese loco. Sin embargo, en el momento en el cual sus ojos se refulgieron con mayor intensidad, todo a su alrededor se llenó de una fuerte energía.

De aquel desconocido, una fuerte energía azulina surgió. Una energía tan fuerte que se sentía opresiva, y la cual hizo a todos caer al suelo casi de rodillas.

—Los jóvenes deberían aprender a comportarse con sus mayores y a pedir disculpas a sus mayores. De esta manera el mundo puede ser un lugar más agradable. —Las palabras del hombre fueron suaves, mas había algo en su mirar y en su aura que hablaba de algo peligroso y oscuro, a pesar del aspecto prístino de su apariencia—. Por eso, ¿por qué no se disculpan?

Los vampiros negaron y en el rostro del vampiro la furia y la frustración se reflejaron, negándose a ceder. Mas cuando la presión se hizo casi insoportable este gritó:

—Lo siento, lo siento. Nos disculpamos —suplicó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente aquella aterradora energía se disipó.

Los vampiros respiraron de forma afanosa, mientras el hombre les contemplaba con una sonrisa afable como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Ven? Esa es la manera correcta de comportarse. Mi tío me enseñó que los modales y la cortesía son siempre lo más importante —dijo mientras los jóvenes se incorporaban casi a gatas, huyendo aterrados.

Una vez estos se hubieron ido, la atención del hombre se posó en Jiang Cheng quien con dificultad intentaba terminar de incorporarse. Su rostro era una máscara sudorosa que reflejaba el esfuerzo y el dolor. Aun así, en su mirada había cierto desafió negándose a mostrarse debilitado ante aquel peligroso desconocido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el hombre acercándose a Jiang Cheng con la intención de ayudarle.

Este gruñó y retrocedió apuntando su arma hacia el hombre, escuchando a sus espaldas los lamentos patéticos de Dishi quien claramente aún no se recuperaba del estallido de energía que había vivido.

—Aléjate —advirtió el guardián reprimiendo una mueca dolorida ante su herida.

El hombre retrocedió haciendo un ademán calmante, contemplando a Jiang Cheng con una calma la cual le resultó exasperante.

—Solo quería ayudarte —aseguró el hombre.

Jiang Cheng bufó.

—Por supuesto. Y debería creer en las palabras de un jodido desconocido quien resultó más peligroso que esos vampiros idiotas.

El hombre rió suavemente disgustando aún más al guardián.

—¿Y tú de qué mierda te ríes?

—Me disculpo si te hice sentir amenazado y también, por no haberme presentado. Sin duda alguna a pesar de que he reprendido a esos jóvenes vampiros por sus modales, los míos dejan mucho que desear en estas circunstancias. Así que permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Lan XiChen.

El guardián entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha tornándose pensativo. Por alguna razón aquel nombre le sonaba conocido. Intentó recordar y cuando lo hizo, cierta conmoción le inundó.

Lan XiChen. Ya recordaba aquel nombre. Era el nombre del líder del clan Lan y quien controlaba el territorio del distrito de Gusu Lan. Los Lan eran ampliamente conocidos en el bajo mundo. Y Lan XiChen era temido y conocido puesto que bajo la deslumbrante y afable sonrisa que decían que tenía, se ocultaba algo sumamente oscuro. Y justamente había sido Lan XiChen quien le salvó.

El líder Lan salvando a un policía. Definitivamente aquello parecía una broma. Sin embargo sin importar quien fuese aquel tipo, este no parecía tener intenciones en su contra. Solo parecía estarse divirtiendo de la situación.

Y aquello solo le cabreaba aún más. Aunque no era tan estúpido para causar problemas con un Lan solo por ello, así el deseo fuese fuerte.

Resignado, guardó su arma maldiciendo entre dientes frustrado, yendo por Dishi y levantándole a la fuerza. La noche aún no había terminado y tenía que encontrar al imbécil de Wong y llevar aquel maldito al cuartel.

Una vez hubo aferrado a Dishi, su herida volvió a palpitar y al mirar hacia abajo, vio cómo la sangre empapaba su camisa púrpura.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llevarte a un doctor si me lo permites —ofreció Lan XiChen con aparente preocupación.

—Estoy bien. No necesito ninguna ayuda —gruñó arrastrando a Dishi y zarandeándole por el camino intentando que este despertase.

—De acuerdo —asintió sin verse del todo convencido viendo cómo Jiang Cheng se alejaba—. ¡Guardián! —llamó al contrario quien detuvo su paso girando hacia el hombre exasperado.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Disculpe mi osadía pero, ¿podría pedirle algo? —Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar, mas el líder Lan continuó—: Ya que le he salvado y aún no conozco ni siquiera su nombre, ¿podría decírmelo? Y también, ¿podría invitarle a comer? Sería un buen gesto de agradecimiento de su parte y con ello demostraría cuan corteses son los buenos guardianes que protegen a nuestra sociedad.

Jiang Cheng parpadeó y casi dejó caer al joven zorro de la impresión ante la propuesta de Lan XiChen. Contempló con incredulidad al hombre. ¿En verdad el famoso líder de Gusu Lan le estaba pidiendo que aceptara una invitación a comer?

Escrutó la sonrisa y afabilidad reflejadas en aquel demonio y tuvo la certeza de que este había enloquecido.

Bufó sintiendo un incipiente dolor de cabeza y abrió la boca para declinar aquella oferta absurda. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo, el líder Lan se encontró frente a él.

Con una velocidad sobre natural aquel rostro del demonio de ojos dorados se encontraba a centímetros de sí, permitiéndole apreciar con detalle la intensidad de aquella mirada e incluso el ligero aroma a sándalo y canela que desprendía aquel sujeto.

Jiang Cheng dio un respingo retrocediendo al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, dejando caer al mismo tiempo a Dishi al suelo quien cayó con un ruido sordo y gimió dolorido.

—No tiene que responder inmediatamente, guardián. Le dejaré mi tarjeta y estaré esperando su llamada —dijo con una suavidad que él encontró inquietante, depositando en una pequeña tarjeta de presentación de tonalidad oscura en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Aturdido, Jiang Cheng permitió aquello, reaccionando cuando los dedos de Lan XiChen se posaron en su mejilla herida, delineando con aparente preocupación el sangriento y profundo corte.

Apartó aquella mano de un manotazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lan XiChen retrocediendo—. Solo sentí que era una pena que un rostro como el suyo quede con una cicatriz como esta. ¿Sabe? Hay alternativas que podrían evitar esto. La sangre de demonio aplicada en heridas como esa o la de su costado, podrían ser una muy buena opción.

—No necesito que nadie haga desaparecer mis heridas. Y menos con sangre de demonio —espetó con repulsión—. Yo puedo vivir _perfectamente_ con ellas.

El guardián se alejó de Lan XiChen para recoger a un sumamente magullado Dishi.

La mirada del líder Lan reflejó cierto pesar ante sus palabras. Aquello le turbó de cierta manera, por lo cual decidió ignorarle. Y con Dishi nuevamente en su poder, se encaminó fuera de aquel callejón, deseando que finalmente aquella maldita e interminable noche terminase.

Aquella noche le había dejado un idiota compañero perdido, un zorro ladronzuelo sumamente exasperante, un par de nuevas heridas para añadir a las cicatrices de su «colección» y un encuentro inesperado; el cual sinceramente, Jiang Cheng esperaba no volver a repetir jamás.

(1) (的士) Virtuoso. Hombre de virtud.


End file.
